The applicant company has described in one of its previous patents, French Pat. No. 75 21 538 a plastic container, for an elongated cylindrical shell, having an open end, opposite that containing the nose of the shell, and whose inner surface comprises at least one conical part whose conicity is turned towards the nose of the shell and against which a part of the shell having the same conicity bears so as to prevent any movement of the shell towards the nose.
Such a container could not be used for housing a shell having a case comprising between this latter and its front part a curved part of smaller diameter; this latter would benefit from no protection inside the container, which would present a serious danger if it were fragile, which may be the case.